<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flames Through Space by StarHowler_Fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174426">Flames Through Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHowler_Fics/pseuds/StarHowler_Fics'>StarHowler_Fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHowler_Fics/pseuds/StarHowler_Fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NightFlame has been contacted by Starfleet, a group from another demention that she hasn't spoken to in many many years.<br/>Someone managed to slip the news to the Federation that NightFlame had gone toe to toe with the whole Q continuum and survived with her immortality along with no consequences, she and her clan mate Darkportal are assigned to the Enterprise-D that is captained by Jean Luc Picard.<br/>Their mission is to protect the starship from one Q in particular from killing or putting anyone else in danger on the ship and do their best to stay undercover as long as possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>we'll see - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author's notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I love Star Trek with all my heart TBH, this story might get strange at some point most likely.<br/>
Also to anyone who's read previous stories of mine on Wattpad, Darkportal Casket and NightFlame aren't a couple in this story and broke up months prior to the beginning of this story. They hang out still since they are not only members of the reunited DarkBlood Clan but also still friends.<br/>
And if anyone gets confused by a status NightFlame actually has in this universe- She long to ago was once on Kirk's Enterprise and helped out a lot during the last 3 years of their 5 year mission, she saved some live as well as shared some of her knowledge of more efficient space travel with Starfleet. This all managed to earn her the status of Admiral, she was unaware that she was giving this rank since NightFlame had left to go back to her own dimension before being told of this unexpected rank given to her.<br/>
At the time this went on NightFlame was about 16,546, she was very shy and introverted with her being accidentally thrown into the Star Trek universe the first time and the fact it has only been 1,000 since the lose of her people in a war that made her think she was the last of her kind (1,000 is not that long when your immortal + your people live a long time anyways), when this story is taking place she is about 25,987 (the only ones who know this is her clan mates and close friends) but she still remembers everything from being on Kirk's Enterprise and an incident with the Q continuum happened about a year before this story starts.</p><p> </p><p>This is a story I'm moving over and editing from my Wattpad since I hardly use that site/app other than to read "meh" fanfics in the middle of the night when I'm bored. Here's the link to that: https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Nightflame_<br/>
If any of this still doesn't make sense feel free to ask. And no, none of my Wattpad stories involving my OCs will help since they were badly written and I couldn't keep any of their traits straight since I rushed to write all of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well Casket, mission complete and no one injured." NightFlame said with a grin as she walked through door of the time machine with her half human friend along side her.<br/>
"Well that terrorists attack in the middle of the whole thing wasn't the most helpful." Darkportal said, her accent giving away she grew up in Britain.<br/>
NightFlame was about to respond but her AI's voice suddenly chimed in her head saying she was receiving a transmission, she sighed and pulling up a holographic screen to receive said message. The Shiftikin was surprised see a man sitting at a desk with the Starfleet symbol on the wall behind him.<br/>
"Hello ma'am, I looking to someone going by the name of NightFlame. I'm an admiral from Starfleet command." He spoke sternly.<br/>
NightFlame was intrigued to be speaking to someone from Starfleet again, "This is she, I've changed my appearance since the last time I saw anyone of the Federation. Um... Ya mind telling me how you managed to contact me? And why?" She question as Darkportal went on with piloting their time machine out into open space.<br/>
"Of course, all your questions will be answered in due time. We are aware that you have the means of getting here, Admiral NightFlame. Hope to see you within the next few days." The transmission then abruptly ended.</p><p>"That was kinda rude and very much vague. And I hardly got in a word, it might've been an important detail that I'll be bringing a partner along. Also! since when did I get the rank of admiral?!" She said to herself.<br/>
"Guess all we can do now is set the dimensional coordinates and time, then see what happens form there. I'm going to go chill out in my room for now, feel free to tell me when we get there." Darkportal said before leaving the main room. "I guess so, better not be us just getting sent on some stupid goose chase. I'm going to give Starfleet a piece of my mind when I get the chance on them doing this out of the blue if they don't give me a good enough excuse." NightFlame said with a huff, she hated getting dragged into one mission after another, especially when she had hardly any detail on what the next mission even is.<br/>
NightFlame mumbled to herself about this situation as she set in everything to be outside the Starfleet headquarters about 3 days after the transmission was set, she leaned against some railing, then groaned when realizing she didn't get the name of the Admiral she had spoken to. 'How in the world am I even going to know who to ask for when we get there?' NightFlame thought to herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Yea, I'm just gonna come up with a random name for that admiral.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NightFlame and Darkportal walked into Starfleet headquarters. Nightflame strode over to the receptionist desk and hit her hands against it to get the attention of the human that was working there, only hard enough for a loud <strong>"Bang!"</strong> sound to be heard across the whole lobby without breaking the desk as the receptionist gave her an annoyed look at the childish act. <br/>"Is there something you need - um... civilians?" The receptionist asked them, "I got in a call from a Starfleet admiral about an assignment a few days ago, I didn't catch his name. My name is NightFlame by the way if that helps finding who I'm supposed to be talking to at all." The Shiftikin answered. <br/>The receptionist broke out in an almost forced fit of laughter " Is this some sort of joke? There's no way you're Admiral NightFlame, reports were that there was no way she could safely return to this dimension ever again. Now shoo before I have to call security to escort the both of you out of here." they said now giving them an annoyed look once more.<br/>NightFlame glanced back at her friend and giving a sly grin for a moment, Darkportal sighed knowing exactly what she was about to do.<br/>NightFlame turned back towards the receptionist, "Well, I guess you have to be the one explaining how you insulted me and turned me away when I clearly had a very important assignment to go on. We'll just be on our way to never return to help Starfleet once more, clearly we aren't needed. Come along Casket, Darkblood clan have better people to save." she said beginning to walk out motioning for her friend to follow. <br/>"W-wait! I-I was j-just joking around with you you, I'll call Admiral Orion right away and tell him you two are here. My apologies." The receptionist said then began frantically typing and made a call informing someone that the two were in the lobby waiting. They then went to the sitting area in the lobby to wait for Admiral Orion, NightFlame grinning at Darkportal thinking 'Worked like a charm.'.</p><p>About 10 minutes pass and a man in Starfleet admiral attire walks over to them. NightFlame immediately hopped up "You must be Admiral Orion I would assume." she said.<br/>"You would be correct on that assumption. I wasn't sure when you would arrive so I've been staying at headquarter, my apologies for being so limited on details when contacting you, but time was of the essence. And might I ask who you friend here is?" He spoke then glancing to Darkportal when asking about her.  <br/>"My companion here is Darkportal Casket, she is a good friend of mine and a member of my clan." NightFlame said motioning towards her friend at the mentioning of them. "Well it's a pleasure to see you back at Starfleet, Admiral NightFlame. Follow me we have somethings to discuss in private, I'll explain everything once we're in my office." Orion said, he then turned walking away expecting the pair to follow which they did. NightFlame was cringing at being referred to as Admiral.</p><p><span class="u">Moments later</span><br/>Once they entered his office Admiral Orion sat at his desk while NightFlame and Darkportal sat on a couch that was against the right wall of the room, it was a comfy leather couch. The rooms was silent for a few moments before NightFlame finally spoke up to say "So are we gonna talk about the how and why of this situation or is Starfleet planning to leave me guessing? And since when am I an admiral? I left Starfleet to go home so long ago and I was being classified as a cadet at that time." she was crossing her arms as she spoke.<br/>"As to the why, Starfleet caught wind of you getting into a little squabble with the Q continuum, we got an anonymous tip from someone on the incident and were also told the means to contact you. We were hoping you could help with a continuous problem going on between Q and our fleets lead ship known as the Enterprise, their captain Jean-Luc Picard has requested a few times that we find a way to get Q to stop "playing games" with his crew or at least something to give him comfort in knowing everyone on the Enterprise won't be harmed." Admiral Orion said pulling out some files detailing the mission she'll be taking on that will obviously now be involving Darkportal.<br/>NightFlame looked it over thinking for a moment on how this would best play out then said "I say its best that Darkportal and I go in as lieutenant on the Enterprise, I get assigned to the bridge while she goes too engineering. I will of course go under a different name and will change my appearance up until the moment that Q discovers us, Q won't find out where exactly I am on the ship if he comes around and all he'll know is that I'm somewhere inside. It will hopefully send him on a wild goose chase for a while when he comes around to taunt the crew, which will at the same time cause him to not mess with the Enterprise up until he has the gaul to come on the ship to confirm its me that he's sensing." she had a small grin at the thought of completely throwing off the Q.<br/>"Sounds like a good plan to me, but I'll need to update you what you'll need to know as a lieutenant on the bridge on a star ship and your friend there will need to know all things to work in engineering." Orion pointed towards Darkportal as he spoke about her.<br/>"Understandable sir, but luckily the two of us can learn quickly." Darkportal said. After that they discussed the situation of how NightFlame got Admiral rank and things about how this plan will all go, after this this two went on their way to learn what they need to and were given all the items they were going to most likely need. The two prepared for this mission from Starfleet to actually begin, everything was packed and NightFlame changed her appearance to look like a regular human along with her name now temporally being Nicole Conway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: a key note so people don't get confused, NightFlame's name is going to be temporally written as Nicole/ lieutenant Nicole/Nicole Conway until she and Darkportal Casket and discovered by Q and the Enterprise-D crew. So NightFlame = Nicole, until they are discovered. Hope everyone is liking the story so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">A few months later</span>
</p><p>Nicole and Darkportal had finished up their training and studies, anything Darkportal didn't know she'd be told by Nicole telepathically.<br/>The two now waited for the Enterprise to dock at the Earth Space dock, both had been ranked at lieutenant. The girls just chatted the about what kind of things they could do on the ship and their plan for Q once he catches on to then start looking for NightFlame.<br/>Admiral Orion called in via comm. badge saying "The Enterprise has just docked and are ready for your arrival. The two of you ready to be beamed up?",<br/>Nicole gave Darkportal a nervous look at the word 'beamed' due to her still having memories of all the problems that occurred with the transporters on Kirk's Enterprise. She sighed and answered "Ready as we'll ever be sir." she then gave a bit of a nervous chuckle.<br/>Admiral Orion could hear the nervousness in her voice but paid not attention to is, "Alright, I'll tell 'em you're ready. Just stay standing where you are, you and all your stuff will be beamed up shortly." he said before the comm. went silent.<br/>Darkportal looked someone excited as they began to be transported onto the Enterprise, Nicole had closed her instinctively and opened them when feeling that she had been completely transported. She became quickly embarrassed at the sight of the starship's captain, commander, and some other woman who's rank she was unsure of.<br/>"Welcome to the Enterprise, lieutenants. I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard. This is Commander Will Riker, and Counselor Deanna Troi." Captain Picard motioned to both the officers next to him, they both then gave a friendly greetings to the two new lieutenants of the Enterprise.<br/>"We're glad to be here." Nicole said then quickly going to grab her things that were next to her on the transporter pad, Darkportal did the same.<br/>"Counselor Troi and I will be showing the both of you to your quarters." Commander Riker said with a bit of a smile as the girls stepped off the transporter, as they were directed out of the room Nicole had looked at the officer who had been operating the transport console who just gave here a nod as the small group had left the room. "Does he know? Did Starfleet inform specific officers of who we really?" Nicole thought to herself, she was snapped out of her thoughts when Captain Picard stated that he must be getting back to the bridge then left. Darkportal was busy fixing her yellow shirt, Nicole smirk knowing her friend will be stuck down in engineering all day while she would be on the bridge most likely working with tactical operations according to her red shirt. When coming closer to the crew quarters the group had split, Darkportal going to be shown her personal quarters by Commander Riker and Nicole being shown to her's by Counselor Troi. <br/>Nicole and Troi got to the personal quarters, the door opened and both walked in. The Lieutenant dropped her stuff down then looked over at Counselor Troi and was able to tell they had something to say. "Is there something wrong ma'am?" Nicole questioned with a slight tilt of her head.<br/>"Yes, I notice you seemed nervous when you were transporting while on the transporter pad, the odd part is that I couldn't sense any emotion from you. I don't quite understand why but if you ever want to talk about your uneasiness about being transported, as the ship's counselor my doors are always open." Troi said, she had a look that was a mix between confused and concerned.<br/>"Me being nervous about transporters is nothing to worry about, just my own small paranoia from reading too many stories about what could go wrong with them, but I'll make sure to come by your office if I ever feel I need too. As for why you can't sense my emotions, I'm not really sure why. And if you don't mind me asking, you're half Betazoid? right Counselor?" Nicole said.<br/>"That's correct. I should go, let you get settled in and all." Troi said then leaving the room, Lieutenant Nicole now being left alone to unpack. <br/>She watched out her window as the Enterprise left the Earth space dock. "So it begins." She said aloud to herself, then going onto arranging things in to room to her liking.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>